


Snuggly Wuggly

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Derek Hale, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird to wake up with someone<br/>But Derek can get used to it, can't she ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggly Wuggly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



> Genderchange Sterek  
> Because it was Star55's birthday and I know how much she likes it !

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

Derek pets at the cover, trying to find her girlfriend’s head as the younger woman is moving around.

"Mumphgle."

"Come again?" Derek asks, barely repressing a giggle.

"You’re about to," comes Stiles’ giggly reply as the lump under the cover finally settles between Derek’s legs.

"What the - ohmyGod Stiles!" Derek flails a little as Stiles’ wicked, wicked mouth suddenly sucks on the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Nom nom nom," Stiles mumbles against Derek’s leg, her fingers grasping Derek’s knee to get more room, and Derek is more than happy to let her do it however she wants. Stiles nibbles, sucks and licks at that particular spot that turns Derek’s brain into mush until she is shaking from the frustration of having Stiles’ body heat so close to where she really wants her.

"Use your words, Derek," Stiles whispers, her tongue drawing patterns at the crease of her leg, and Derek whines.

"Stiles, don’t be an ass," she complains, and Stiles coos at her, lifting her upper body to look at her properly.

"Aw, my poor bunny wants more?"

"One more bunny joke because of my teeth and your face will meet the wall," Derek growls, her eyes flashing blue.

Stiles leans forward, pressing a kiss to Derek’s pouting lips. “You know I like your bunny teeth,” she says softly, rubbing their noses together before sliding back down to settle between Derek’s legs once more.

"Stiiiiiiles," she moans again as Stiles nuzzles her belly, moaning in relief when the younger woman finally starts drawing circles with her fingers over her outer lips.

Damn her for knowing Derek so well.

Stiles presses a kiss to her mound, her fingers slowly but surely pressing inside of her. Derek can feel getting wetter and wetter, and she squirms under Stiles’ attention.

"Jesus Christ," Derek moans, her fingers buried in Stiles’ hair as she starts licking in earnest, and Stiles’ only reply is a giggle that travels through Derek’s nerves.

Stiles doesn’t even get to start pumping her long fingers inside of Derek for her to feel that familiar sensation pooling and exploding in her body.

Derek emerges from her small black out with Stiles lying on her, her head nestled on Derek’s breast.

"Comfy?"

"Very," Stiles replies, lightly kissing her sweaty skin.

Yes, Derek can get used to it.


End file.
